


cherry blossom petals

by eyedeleter (orphan_account)



Series: dangan dongle dudes [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale
Genre: KOMEAOEMDOAO AHAD... GO ):, M/M, OH noo, and fuck., yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eyedeleter
Summary: dingle dong boys at it againnnnn babeyy





	cherry blossom petals

"KOMAEOOADOAO" SCREAMED Naegi Makoto I AS HE HENTERED THEIR OHOEM....  
"yes deadrr" said modkdoaemmad (he was eating garbage")  
"im hoemwromeroemrefoemfe wallmwmart" said aneigi moko. he was wcaryryin a bag of fish and yeah  
"ok" says komomomomomdo dragon  
naeigiagi makoko backflips into the kithxhcnenen. komaed is makin them dinner (its leftovers (its fish carcassese s) and hes cooking hethem on the wstoleved.  
it smemsl"it smels fdlemlicicosu koko" sai djnageigi mkokoko he said go mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (yummie noise)  
"ok" said ko  
aneaigo makock frown sad ): and go "whyouu distance." w"why!"  
"im not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells kookymeamdada  
{"Yes" syaxs naeigiago mokoki and he se4t his ficsh (on the stove (it burns( naeiigo momok says mmmmmmm (yummie noise) "you stop it you. stupid bitch"  
">:/" says kokokmommmda and he jst maeks fish.  
nagi momk gets sad and leaves bye mom  
and mkomomo is alone now so he makes fish on the stove (leftovesrs) and he asieays "well sajnds.. u can coem ahout now."  
sands comes out of the closeit and plays histromboone "im gay" and theres stupdip(audiencae laughter)  
"ohh szhands you and ur silley puns :-) s"ays kofmomdo  
"hehe XD" says sands "wmamhyeble woe shoudl take this to the BEDTROOOM HOHOH OHOHO OHOH"  
komofo goes "AHEHAHEAHRGHARHTSNG" and wirgls his eyebrows  
they walk 2gethetrr 2 the bebd2room and komo taike sof f his cheels (cheeto heels) and then the get on the bed... and thehy stand togetherh.. and tey go...

"fingaz in his azzzz, fingaz in hiz aszzzz kanye west ethe likekeks fingaz in his azzzzzzz finhgas in his azzz finghga z in hisz azzzzz zknayyaay ee ewest he liekssisks big finzagaz in hiss AZZZZZZZZ" and then they FUCK

and then naiegiaog moko comes in and he sya" WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIMONODA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DESU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 YOURE AHIVNG AN AFAIRI ON ME WITH SNADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
komo sigh. i"i usppwoeose tiw aans innevitable.......................... with my bad luckckiahrg )::: "(hes bemo) "yses me & snands hgav been haivngn agan aodofofriariaefsefd erjsgdvnxdrf ngdnxf gndfcnghdfn njsfjgedfjgj sdghjg fhg fdhghfg hdfhgghhghhf hgh hgghrhgf"  
"ya" said sands  
"ANDFD WHO THE FUCK WARERE HOYU!!!!!" yes naeogo makot  
"Whoops. Ehhehheh !! Didn't know this was on.... Eugh heugh FUUUCCK. What's poppiiIING-uh AAUUGHHH-EUGH, huhuh. Whooooaaaa it's lit in here, huh? sh-heugh-heugh. mmmMMMMwaaahhh fuUUUCKK IT'S HOT AS FUCK IN HERE, take the hoodie off, nah keep it on that's cute as fuuuuuuuu . Nah but for real: Shoutout. Shoutout. Followers!! AHahhh....... Sigh........ Doing a shoutout for al- if you're following i- AAUUUGHHHHOOOO fuuuck. mmmmhhh... Can't wait to meet up. Peace! Uhh! Uhhuh! Ehugh!" says sadsnds  
"Well..........................................................." saysy nogo mogko "i guyes i mhgav aconcufciawsiobn to meake as well/....." "i am ALSO having an AFFAIRIR"  
"Wgat!" says ikokmo and sansds  
"well. you see it wall started back on onctober 23 2018.......................................................................................................................... i wmet thismii man and ihis name is I want die and i hav ebaben ahvign an afifair riai riw with him................ imsoos oarroy komo...................."

i got tired of writing this so give me suggestions as to what hapepns next maybe. i dont know i hate this


End file.
